


Fessure

by kibume



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Complicated Relationships, M/M, Miscommunication, Spoilers, alguien va a acabar llorando y probablemente sea yo, se va a liar
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibume/pseuds/kibume
Summary: ¿Qué podía haber más allá del egoísmo?
Relationships: Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Fessure

**Author's Note:**

> Pues aquí estoy con un nuevo trabajo del fandom al que llevo enganchada desde enero. Realmente como tengo visión túnel solo me centro en estos dos y en la disparidad de su relación, que me llamó la atención desde el inicio. En realidad, este fic es casi más un ensayo personal de varios pensamientos y opiniones que guardo con respecto al vínculo que tienen y los sentimientos de Lucifer al respecto, y que quería poner en orden de alguna manera. Diavolo sigue siendo un misterio para mí (lo que inevitablemente hace que el personaje me atraiga muchísimo) y por ello todo se contempla desde la perspectiva de Lucifer. 
> 
> Tengo varios headcanons/escenarios sobre lo que supone dicho vínculo, y espero poder explorarlos más adelante. Eso o que el juego me calle para siempre cuando salga la segunda parte de la historia, cosa que temo que sucederá lmao. He intentado plasmar la falta de comunicación, los prejuicios y las distintas visiones morales que imagino que pueden definir (en algunos escenarios) el lazo que los une, y espero haberlo conseguido. La dicotomía de su relación también podría simplemente basarse en la incapacidad de Diavolo para distinguir entre lo público y lo privado (ergo siendo en público extremadamente amoroso con Lucifer), lo que avergüenza tremendamente a este último. Tiendo a pensar en esto cuando no me apetece angst y solo quiero pensar en hcs domésticos, pero normalmente me gusta complicarme la vida y el angst me chifla demasiado así que yolo.
> 
> El fanfic tiene spoilers a partir de la **lección 14** del juego, ya que es precisamente a partir de entonces cuando se profundiza en el origen de la relación entre estos dos.
> 
> Algunas aclaraciones que ya expliqué por twitter en lo que respecta las traducciones/otras ideas y que no está de más poner aquí:
> 
> -He traducido _lightbringer_ y _Morningstar_ por sus respectivos equivalentes, esto es, "portador de luz" y "Lucero del Alba". Quizás lo que me haya costado más traducir haya sido _Avatar of Pride_ , pero al final he optado por "Efigie del Orgullo", ya que suena imponente y culto, pero también pomposo, muy al estilo de Lucifer lmao.
> 
> -Pensé en dejar la _Royal Academy of Diavolo_ tal y como está, ya que en japonés también utilizan el término inglés, pero es que Real Academia me recordaba tanto a la RAE que no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad semejante. He utilizado distintos términos como reino infernal/demoníaco/de los demonios para hacer referencia a _Devildom_.
> 
> -Tengo algunas teorías sobre la forma que tiene Lucifer de dirigirse a Diavolo en español dependiendo de si están en un ámbito público o privado, pero como en esta historia no se ve esa división tampoco quiero ponerme aquí a ahondar en ello.
> 
> -También tengo algunos hcs en lo que concierne la transformación de ángel a ángel caído/demonio. Inspirándome un poco en la cántica del Purgatorio de la Divina Comedia de Dante, en el que este debía purificar todos sus pecados subiendo los distintos ciclos que representaban a los siete pecados capitales y arrepintiéndose, he decidido hacer la versión inversa. Es decir, que para convertirte plenamente en demonio debes bajar (esto es, sufrir y aceptar) por los siete pecados capitales. Algún día ahondaré también en esta cuestión, pero por el momento me callo porque me enrollo como las persianas lol.
> 
> Sin más dilación, ¡espero de corazón que os guste!

_¿Qué quieres de mí?_

* * *

No era fácil admitir que había aspectos de su nueva vida que le había costado asumir.

En primer lugar, y quizás lo más esencial de todo, era la falta de luz. A pesar de que no había tardado en sermonear a Asmodeus por criticar la penumbra en la que languidecía aquel reino decadente, Lucifer no podía evitar sentir, al menos durante los primeros milenios, que tampoco podía recriminarle nada a su hermano menor.

La luna en el reino infernal era una carcajada apática en comparación con la que adornaba las noches del reino humano. En el Paraíso, no existían astros ni sus respectivas imitaciones espectrales: solo había un candente fulgor, que bañaba los palacios, las coronas y las alas de sus habitantes. La calidez del Padre Supremo era, casi en contraposición a la caricatura lunar demoníaca, tan resplandeciente que incluso el sol humano más abrasador se antojaba frío. Si hubiera que traducirlo en términos mundanos, la noche interminable en el reino de los demonios era más oscura que cualquier noche de luna nueva humana, y el esplendor del reino celestial tan cegador que este parecía estar envuelto en un día de verano perenne.

Si Lucifer no se había permitido añorar en demasía el recuerdo de su hermana, ante el temor que este pudiese desbordarlo e hiciese flaquear su inquebrantable espíritu, mucho menos podía importarle la reminiscencia del brillo que adornaba las calles celestiales, aquel destello que había dado por sentado en lo que había parecido una luminosa eternidad.

Pero comparar no era lo mismo que añorar, y el ángel caído no había podido evitar al inicio contemplar con desprecio la negrura que cubría los días y también las noches —si es que siquiera existían— de su nuevo hogar. La eternidad bajo las sombras, en el albor de los tiempos cuando aún no había asimilado su nueva naturaleza, se había antojado, valga la redundancia, eterna.

Con el devenir de los siglos había aprendido a acostumbrarse, a disfrutar del único aria que se podía escuchar en el viento de las gélidas noches, a apreciar el abrazo en el que podían envolverle a veces las tinieblas, y aunque cuando viajaba al reino humano inconscientemente contemplaba el sol meditativo, este acababa siendo, a veces, demasiado deslumbrante para su gusto.

Resultaba curioso lo mucho que podía llegar a acostumbrarse uno al suave clamor de una oscuridad perpetua.

* * *

También había habido otros elementos en su vida, que si bien al inicio había considerado infranqueables, realmente no había costado tanto habituarse a ellos.

Con la transformación de ángel a demonio y el descenso por los ciclos infernales, Lucifer sabía que había sufrido ciertos cambios no solo en su propia esencia, sino también en su cuerpo, que habían propiciado una mayor y rápida adaptación. Sus papilas gustativas, que en su momento habían sentido una absoluta repugnancia hacia tan siquiera la mención de la gastronomía demoníaca, parecían ahora tomar en consideración e incluso deleitarse con los manjares tan singulares de los que se vanagloriaba el reino sin sol. Ello no conllevaba que, en ocasiones, le viniese a la mente el regusto de algún plato celestial o peor, recordase el aspecto de este pero el sabor hubiese quedado olvidado entre las páginas de su memoria.

La inmortalidad pasaba factura a todos, incluido a él.

Por otro lado, también había sido relativamente fácil, pese a su inicial disconformidad, entablar un mutuo respeto con los entes tan macabros que plagaban los parajes de los alrededores del castillo. Con el tiempo hasta se permitió adoptar un cancerbero que si su versión angélica hubiese llegado a ver, lo habría fulminado en el acto con un rayo. Los demonios, ya fuesen pequeños o grandes, con apariencia grotesca o semi-humana, supiesen hablar o no, no habían resultado ser los monstruos abominables en los que siempre había creído, al menos en parte. A pesar de sus costumbres tan excéntricas, su condición violenta y egoísta, su capacidad para manipular y tentar y sus numerosos defectos que los definían como criaturas del reino inferior, estos vivían en armonía, y pese a su atracción hacia el caos, la paz parecía reinar, paradójicamente, en aquella dimensión que era la principal responsable de los disturbios en el mundo humano, y entre los tres reinos. 

Aun con su recelo inicial, Lucifer no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver la facilidad que tenían algunos demonios para aceptar su llegada y la de sus hermanos. Resultaba sin lugar a dudas todo un espectáculo único el hecho de que que hubiese caído nada menos que el mayor don que había ofrecido Dios a los suyos, pero muchos otros ángeles habían llegado al reino infernal antes que él durante la Gran Guerra Celestial, y un ángel al que no se podía tentar no provocaba un mayor interés (al menos durante mucho tiempo) que una posible pelea rutinaria entre diablos menores.

Si bien sospechaba que contar con el aprecio del príncipe había tenido algo que ver en su rápida aceptación en el reino demoníaco, al final los demonios eran criaturas complejas pero pragmáticas, y cualquiera que hubiera pasado por la transformación era, hasta un cierto punto, integrado como parte de la heterogénea sociedad mefistofélica.

Había, por tanto, cosas que con el despiadado paso del tiempo Lucifer había llegado a aceptar, a respetar e incluso a entender. Ahora podía comprender la extensión de los vicios, las laberínticas formas de tentación, los minúsculos matices del deseo, la intensidad de las pasiones y la diversidad de las emociones, y aunque no abusaba de ellas, sí las compartía y sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta, las había acabado tomando como parte de su idiosincrasia.

Pero también existían cosas que —pese a que su orgullo desmesurado jamás lo admitiría en voz alta— no era capaz de descifrar.

Diavolo, entre ellas.

* * *

El comienzo de la relación entre Lucifer y Diavolo había sido cuanto menos turbulento, pero acaso podía esperarse otra cosa, teniendo en cuenta el espacio y el momento en el que se encontraron, las circunstancias que rodeaban a Lucifer y las diferencias morales evidentes entre ambos.

_“Puedo ayudarte”._

Lucifer, pese al manifiesto estado de confusión en el que se había visto sumido mientras apretaba con desesperación las manos ensangrentadas de su hermana moribunda, mientras las alas en su espalda se tornaban de un negro ceniza y unos imponentes cuernos se asomaban entre sus desordenados cabellos, había conseguido desenmascarar rápidamente a aquel demonio que le tendía su mano con una amigable sonrisa.

_“Pero necesito algo a cambio”._

Ah, sí. Lucifer lo sabía. 

Aquel era un ser mezquino, que desconocía el significado de la palabra altruismo, que se movía por pura vanidad y codicia, y que venía en sus horas más lúgubres precisamente a ofrecerle una proposición que sabía que era demasiado suculenta como para poder rechazarla.

En otras circunstancias, Lucifer lo hubiese aniquilado con cualquier saeta celestial ante la mera osadía de que un espectro del reino inferior estuviese tratando de seducirlo con un contrato, por mucho que se tratase del príncipe heredero. Pero él ya no tenía nombre. Su verdadero nombre le había sido arrancado en el momento en el que había traspasado las ilustres nubes que rodeaban el reino celestial, había ensartado a sus propios congéneres con su lanza divina y había desobedecido a quien lo había creado, partiendo sin intención de volver.

Sin nombre, él no era nadie, y no tenía nada que ofrecer, salvo un temible poder que ahora pasaba a estar recubierto por la más ponzoñosa corrupción.

Aquellos ojos ámbares resplandecían en la oscuridad.

Ah, sí.

Eso era precisamente lo que quería.

* * *

Frente al paso de los años, y si bien su ritmo de vida en el reino infernal resultaba placentero y más relajado, Lucifer no se había permitido bajar la guardia. Su orgullo cedía paso al rencor, y este yacía latente en la impenetrable armadura interior que se había forjado y que ni siquiera aquella deslumbrante sonrisa, semejante pero distinta al fuego que emitía su Padre, había conseguido derretir del todo.

No, no era fácil olvidar una afrenta, y más cuando el afectado era la Efigie del Orgullo. Diavolo, siempre respetuoso con las distancias, pero afectuoso y caluroso en sus formas, no había conseguido quebrar plenamente aquel muro de dignidad rota, ni siquiera a pesar de haber visto pasar toda la Historia impertérrito junto a él.

Pero no era únicamente eso.

Lucifer era orgulloso, pero no un ingrato. 

Incluso aunque el inicio había sido caótico y ciertamente dispar, Diavolo siempre se había mostrado servicial, prolífico en sus atenciones y dispuesto a dar lo que hiciera falta por contentarlo. Les había dado un lugar de privilegio a él y a todos sus hermanos, un hogar al que pertenecer, un sentido en una inmortalidad abrumadora, y si lo que decía era cierto, la promesa de la vida que su hermana tanto anhelaba.

Diavolo era, a pesar de su naturaleza egoísta y eminentemente práctica, alguien que se preocupaba por él y que velaba por su bienestar y el de su familia. E incluso más, si hacía caso a los susurros que se intercambiaban en las calles y también entre sus hermanos. Pero aquellos comentarios eran superfluos y Lucifer no tenía tiempo para ellos.

Con el devenir de los siglos, había comenzado a aceptar, aunque fuese con comicidad, rubor o resignación, las muestras de cariño del príncipe demoníaco, la curiosidad casi infantil que desplegaba por los cuatro costados, y las constantes palabras de afecto que profesaba hacia él y que secretamente henchían su orgullo, aunque jamás terminase de creerlas.

No sabía qué etiqueta podía existir entre los dos, si es que tan siquiera existía. Darse un nombre necesariamente conllevaba un compromiso y su altivez e inquina no podían, a pesar de sus constantes sentimientos contradictorios, permitirle atarse a algo semejante. Finalmente, optó por aferrarse al único vínculo que había quedado establecido desde los inicios: aquel de superior y guardián, de líder y mano derecha, de príncipe y vasallo.

Era fácil encuadrarse en esos términos, y aunque Lucifer sabía que esa no era la etiqueta que utilizaba Diavolo dentro de su propia mente para referirse a lo concerniente a ellos dos, a él le bastaba. Sabía que para el heredero, Lucifer era un “amigo”, un compañero de camino leal, un hombro en el que apoyarse, e incluso, si agudizaba la vista, algo mucho más profundo.

¿Pero cómo podía Lucifer considerarlo siquiera un amigo o algo más cuando era incapaz de adivinar sus intenciones?

El ángel caído había creído tener claro, desde el principio, las motivaciones del otro. Parecía evidente que había aprovechado la anarquía reinante durante la Gran Guerra Celestial para, de la manera más sutil y sin derramar gota alguna de sangre —Lucifer tenía que, en cierto modo, aplaudir la retorcida exquisitez con las que los demonios conseguían lograr sus propósitos—, coger el as de la baraja enemiga y convertirlo en su principal guerrero. Lucifer asumió, en un principio, que Diavolo lo utilizaría como carne de cañón para iniciar un nuevo conflicto bélico con el reino celestial y hacerse con el poder único de los tres reinos.

Pero ya desde los inicios, Diavolo manifestaba su claro interés por hallar una conciliación entre aquellas civilizaciones tan distintas, y por tratarlo a él personalmente con una consideración y tacto nunca antes vistos en el reino infernal. Costaba creer algo así y más viniendo de un demonio, que se alimentaba de la discordia y la desgracia. 

Lucifer no podía aceptarlo.

¿Creía acaso que al mentir y hacer que simpatizara con su causa Lucifer estaría dispuesto a ser más partícipe de sus planes? Eso resultaba absurdo. Él estaba unido a Diavolo por medio de un pacto de pleitesía, y por muy poderosos que ambos fueran, Lucifer no podía romper el contrato, sin que mucho menos su orgullo se lo permitiese. 

Estaba atado a cumplir los designios del príncipe, sin importar lo que pudiese pensar al respecto. Su labor era cumplir órdenes, estuviese de acuerdo o no con ellas. Si Diavolo un día le exigía asolar en la destrucción al reino celestial, su deber era hacerlo. No obstante, debía admitir que en sus largos milenios de existencia, Diavolo nunca le había ordenado hacer algo disparatado o que fuese en contra de su propia moralidad (salvo indirectamente lo acontecido con Belphegor), lo que no podía evitar sorprenderle. Pero Diavolo siempre había sido una caja de sorpresas.

De cualquier manera ¿qué podía ganar Diavolo al contarle una mentira? ¿Qué ganaba al colmarlo de afecto y cariño? Lucifer no necesitaba amistad y mucho menos compasión, y todavía menos de quien, irónicamente, lo había ofendido en sus peores momentos.

¿Era arrepentimiento? Lo dudaba. Diavolo nunca había mencionado nada al respecto, ni la más mínima muestra de disculpa, y Lucifer asumía que su naturaleza codiciosa negaba o simplemente no veía las posibles fisuras que se habían creado entre los dos desde el principio. ¿Cómo podía la encarnación del egoísmo ser capaz de ver más allá de las posibles consecuencias de sus actos, de la implacable moralidad que le había sido inculcada, cuando esta formaba parte de su espíritu, de todo cuanto había sido y de todo cuanto sería? El que no entendía el egoísmo como algo malo no podía ser capaz de ver sus propios errores cometidos por el afán de querer tener cada vez más.

Era como pedirle a un ángel que dejase a un lado su bondad y solo fuese capaz de ver la iniquidad en los demás. Aunque visto lo visto...

Por otro lado, resultaría defectuoso que una criatura de carácter maligno por definición mostrase trazos de remordimiento.

¿Y si se trataba de amor, como decían los rumores? Pudiera ser. Pero el amor, al menos entendido en el modo en el que Lucifer sabía que lo concebían los demonios, era tan solo un sinónimo de avaricia, una manifestación perfeccionada e idealizada de uno de los grandes pecados capitales, del deseo de querer tener algo y que nadie más pudiera disfrutarlo, y Diavolo ya lo había conseguido al inicio mediante el pacto. 

Cierto era que su relación jamás había ido a lo físico, pues a pesar de cualquier tentación mutua latente en las venas —que casi había culminado por iniciativa de Lucifer cuando este bajó al ciclo de la lujuria, pero que había quedado finalmente en una anécdota inconclusa que tendía a ignorar, y Diavolo había honrado su voluntad, por lo que no se había vuelto a mencionar el tema—, un abismo los separaba. Diavolo tenía muchas maneras de satisfacer su apetito por otros derroteros y el ángel caído, por respeto, no era una opción. Lucifer, más de lo mismo.

Y en cualquier caso, deseo y amor no eran lo mismo.

El amor, al menos como lo entendían los ángeles y algunos humanos, era un acto de generosidad, de estar dispuesto a dar y a recibir, de incluso sacrificar a veces los propios intereses, si era necesario, para proteger a la persona querida. Pero aquí el único que había sacrificado era Lucifer, y a nada menos que a dos de sus hermanos. 

Diavolo había arriesgado mucho al resucitar a Lilith, pero no había sacrificado nada.

No podía entenderlo. No podía entender qué pretendía y mucho menos qué escondía aquella sonrisa incandescente llena de devoción y aquellas palabras envueltas en miel que suavizaban las férreas capas de su orgullo. No podía entender por qué Diavolo tenía interés en entablar una amistad o incluso más con él cuando este ya tenía lo que quería, y tampoco podía entender por qué él mismo dedicaba tanto tiempo a ponderar sobre la confusión que le suscitaba el comportamiento de su superior.

No necesitaba caridad, no necesitaba apego, solo necesitaba sobrevivir a la eternidad y sobre todo, que sus hermanos la sobrevivieran con él, aunque fuera a través de retorcidos engaños y a costa de la confianza dentro de su propio núcleo familiar. Todo lo demás, lo que pudiera haber detrás, lo que quedara en el aire o no se dijera, lo que pudiera haber entre los dos, era irrelevante.

Tenía que ser irrelevante.

A fin de cuentas, ¿de qué servía que un rey proliferase en afectos a la hora de dirigirse al peón, cuando este sería el primero en caer? Lucifer no podía considerarse la reina del tablero, por mucho que Barbatos hubiese sugerido más de una vez una idea parecida.

Aquellos ojos ámbares en la penumbra eran incapaces de darle una respuesta.

* * *

_¿Qué quieres para ti?_

* * *

Había ocasiones en la que Lucifer creía que si se acercaba un poco más, sería capaz de rozar con sus dedos la verdad que se escondía tras aquella mirada insondable.

Sucedió en una de las muchas noches semanales en las que se había tenido que quedar, por motivos de trabajo, haciendo papeleo. Ya Barbatos y Diavolo habían intentado persuadirle de lo contrario en más de una ocasión, pero él era tenaz hasta decir basta y cuando se proponía un objetivo, no cejaba en su empeño hasta conseguirlo. Firmar 500 documentos sobre los procedimientos y la normativa de la Real Academia de Diavolo en una noche era, al parecer, parte de ello.

Aunque siempre cuidaba las formas y no se dejaba ver en público a menos que estuviese perfectamente impoluto (deformación angelical, bromeaban a veces sus hermanos), Lucifer sabía que nadie lo visitaría en aquella noche, por lo que se podía permitir deleitarse con pequeños placeres como quitarse su elegante pero incómodo abrigo de uniforme para quedarse solo con la camisa entreabierta, que le permitía una mayor libertad de movimiento y una notoria comodidad a la hora de sujetar la pluma. Al lado, yacía un café ya frío y abandonado y un DDD que no paraba de vibrar, probablemente debido a que alguno de sus hermanos había comenzado a causar problemas o Levi había empezado a verse un anime nuevo.

Tan absorto estaba en el copioso mundo burocrático que ni siquiera oyó al principio una grave voz llamándole.

-¿Lucifer?

Cuando fue llamado una segunda vez, alzó la mirada rápidamente solamente para encontrar a Diavolo observándole con cautela desde la puerta. 

-¿Puedo pasar?

Cual flecha ardiente, no tardó en incorporarse de su escritorio para ir a por su abrigo, pero Diavolo le hizo un gesto con un mano mientras trazaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja:

-Tranquilo, tranquilo. Sabes que cuando estamos solos no tienes que ser formal conmigo.

-Sí, mi señor. Quiero decir… Diavolo.

El príncipe heredero no tardó a dirigirse a su lugar de trabajo y soltar un silbido de admiración que casi se entremezcló con un quejido de resignación:

-Lucifer, creo que Barbatos y yo te advertimos ya una vez que no debes sobrecargarte con tanto trabajo. Aprecio tu labor y lo sabes, pero no si ello supone sacrificar tu salud.

-Hacer papeleo no me va a llevar a la extenuación. -pronunció él cínico, con el ceño fruncido.

-Es probable, pero teniendo en cuenta tu alto sentido de responsabilidad, no podemos estar seguros, y ese no es un riesgo que esté dispuesto a correr. 

Antes de que Lucifer pudiese siquiera bufar ante aquella tierna burla que era propia del carácter de Diavolo, este le enseñó lo que llevaba en una mano escondida tras la espalda: Una botella de Demonus y dos copas.

Su sonrisa brillaba con intensidad entre las sombras de la habitación.

-Sé que convencerte para sacarte a cenar es una batalla perdida, así que, ¿por qué no te tomas un descanso aquí conmigo? El balcón de tu despacho tiene unas vistas al reino espectaculares y seguro que te puedes permitir dedicarme un poco de tu valioso tiempo, ¿no?

Lucifer lo contempló en silencio y tras una breve pausa, exhaló un largo suspiro, soltando la pluma e incorporándose de su sillón. Diavolo se rio entre dientes:

-Vaya, por tu reacción casi parece que te he cargado con más trabajo en vez de invitarte a descansar.

-Sabes que aprecio el gesto. Es solo que prefiero terminar el papeleo antes de relajarme.

-Tu dedicación es encomiable, pero ambos sabemos que estarías hasta la mañana firmando y organizando todos esos documentos. Y mañana volverías de nuevo a la misma rutina. ¿O me equivoco?

El ángel caído intentó no hacer una avergonzada mueca de disgusto ante lo ciertas que eran las palabras de Diavolo, pero la risa sonora de su superior le hizo darse cuenta de que su intento había sido en vano.

-No frunzas el ceño (aunque sigues siendo increíblemente atractivo con esa expresión), prometo no molestarte más. Solo quería saber cómo te encontrabas. Soy consciente de que el programa de intercambio te mantiene ocupado, pero espero que sepas también desconectar de cuando en cuando.

-Lo intento, pero tampoco es que pueda respirar tranquilo cuando llego a casa. -comentó él cansado, mientras aceptaba la copa que Diavolo le ofrecía y observaba con expresión relajada cómo servía el vino.

-¡Me imagino! Pero incluso aunque a tus hermanos les guste meterse en líos, tiene que ser entretenido llegar a casa y encontrar tanto revuelo. El castillo a veces es demasiado grande para mí, y aunque agradezco la compañía de Barbatos y la tuya, debe de ser muy distinto al ambiente de tu casa.

-Te aseguro que tras siglos y siglos de lidiar con sus tonterías, uno se acaba cansando. Y más ahora con el programa de intercambio y con la fascinación que sienten hacia nuestra nueva incorporación.

-¡Pero es normal sentirse así! -reía el príncipe con su característica alegría- Pese a las posibles dificultades, todo está yendo como la seda, ¡y todo gracias a ti! Ya te lo dije una vez, pero nada de esto tendría sentido ni hubiese tomado forma sin tu esfuerzo. Y debo darte las gracias por ello, de corazón.

A pesar de que su orgullo se abría cual flor sedienta al recibir con gusto los elogios, Lucifer no cambió su expresión mientras se mojaba los labios con el Demonus y seguía a Diavolo hacia el balcón, que daba a la espesura de un bosque frondoso.

El portador de luz respondió mientras la mirada de los dos se perdía en la profundidad de la noche:

-No es nada. Forma parte de mi trabajo.

-Ah, Lucifer, me pregunto si alguna vez aceptarás un cumplido mío.

-Sabes que los agradezco, pero no son necesarios. Trabajaría con el mismo empeño, con o sin ellos.

El ángel caído notó que los ojos de Diavolo se cerraban y agachaba la cabeza para soltar una risotada que, sin embargo, sonó débil en comparación con las otras.

-Y sabes de sobra que no mido mis palabras en base a la calidad de tu trabajo. Si te colmo de elogios es porque realmente pienso eso de ti, independientemente de si eres eficiente o no. Que lo eres, lo cual me hace querer compartir todavía más mis pensamientos de admiración hacia ti.

Lucifer volvió a hacer aquel gesto azorado, pero con una severidad solemne en sus ojos:

-... Mientras quede entre nosotros, está bien. Pero tiendes demasiado a profesar tu afecto en público.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¿Por qué habría de guardarme lo que siento? ¿Por qué habría de privar al mundo de tus muchas virtudes?

-... Porque la gente habla. -reconoció Lucifer- Y no es conveniente que seas el centro de los rumores.

La sonrisa del príncipe volvió a recobrar fuerza, haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano mientras daba otro sorbo a su copa de vino:

-La familia real siempre es objeto de rumores, quiera o no. Déjales que hablen.

Lucifer inconscientemente cruzó miradas con él en la penumbra, justo cuando Diavolo lo estaba contemplando de vuelta y acertaba a decir: 

-... Y sea cuales fueran los rumores que circulan en el reino, no creo que en este caso resulten infundados.

La intensidad con la que aquellos ojos le miraban, o quizás el vigor de su propio orgullo provocaron que él tampoco bajara la cabeza.

Chocaban ámbar y rubí.

Lucifer creyó, por un momento, que podría rodear aquella laguna infinita en los ojos del otro. 

Pero un fugaz ápice de flaqueo le hizo concentrarse de nuevo en su vino.

-Mi señor…

Este carraspeó.

-... Diavolo. No es adecuado que hablen de ti… O de mí.

La sonrisa de Diavolo se difuminó lentamente.

-¿Y por qué no? ¿Te incomoda? Porque si es eso…

-No, no tiene nada que ver con cómo me sienta yo. -le interrumpió él- Es tu reputación la que está en juego y no puedo permitir que nada la difame, ni siquiera tú.

-Mi reputación no lo es todo, Lucifer. -añadió él con voz grave- ¿... Has pensado alguna vez en cómo me puedo sentir yo al respecto, yo como criatura, y no como título?

Lucifer mentiría si dijese que aquello no le había hecho meditar durante horas y siglos, pero Diavolo sabía ver a través de las mentiras, por lo que permaneció en silencio. Si él no podía tener acceso a los pensamientos de Diavolo, este tampoco merecía poder acceder a los suyos.

-¿Crees que hago estos comentarios sin saber que hablarán de nosotros? ¿Crees que los hago solo para parecer más cercano y jovial con mi pueblo, para avergonzarte, o para hacer proclamar a los cuatro vientos lo orgulloso que estoy de ti o lo mucho que te aprecio? No, no es eso.

Lucifer se cruzó de brazos.

-Ilumíname, pues.

-Irónico que seas tú el que me lo diga, Lucero del Alba. -bromeó Diavolo, aunque fuera para aligerar la evidente tensión que se respiraba entre ambos, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció de nuevo- ¿... De verdad no entiendes lo que siento por ti?

El portador de luz eligió cuidadosamente sus palabras: 

-Si los rumores son ciertos, me puedo hacer una idea. Lo que no puedo entender es el porqué. Ya me tienes a tu lado para lo que necesites, y sabes que jamás te fallaría.

Diavolo dejó la copa acabada en el antepecho del balcón y se inclinó sobre él, revolviéndose el pelo. Ahora él parecía el cansado.

-Creo que tienes una idea equivocada de lo que significas para mí. O sobre la complejidad de las emociones que podemos llegar a sentir, o incluso a aprender.

Varios recuerdos de sus hermanos asaltaron la mente de Lucifer. 

¿Qué podía haber más allá del egoísmo? ¿Podía acaso haber algo más?

Meneó inconscientemente la cabeza.

Nada, absolutamente nada. No se podía permitir dudar.

Dichos fragmentos de memoria se esfumaron rápidamente bajo el timbre apagado de la voz de Diavolo:

-No sabes lo que daría, lo que sacrificaría... No sabes lo lejos que estaría dispuesto a ir por ti.

Lucifer evadió la mirada, concentrándose en aquella copa vacía.

El calor de aquella sonrisa tórrida había desaparecido, y solo quedaban aquellos ojos color oro que resplandecían con un destello distinto en la oscuridad. Si hubiese alzado la cabeza y se hubiese permitido analizarlos, quizás hubiera podido vislumbrar al menos, una emoción reconocible.

Pero Lucifer seguía sin poder (o tal vez, querer) ver a través de ellos. 

_"Ese es el problema_ ”.

Condenar era, consecuentemente, mucho más sencillo.

* * *

_¿Qué escondes detrás de esos ojos?_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Estoy 90% convencida de que Diavolo acabará siendo malvado, traicionará a todos y eso me romperá toda posibilidad de que la ship vaya por el buen camino y llegue a buen puerto, así que mientras tanto me aferro al mástil de este navío hasta que me lleve la tormenta lmao.
> 
> No sé si a alguien le interesa esto, pero este fanfic está 100% inspirado por _Cosa ti aspetti da me_ de Loredana Bertè. Recomiendo escucharla.
> 
> PD: Como habréis podido observar seguro, estoy obsesionada con los ojos de Diavolo.


End file.
